


(Fanart) Trading Places 02

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Cadet Kirk finds himself at the mercy of Prince Tiberius’ aide, Zachary - who is not in a very forgiving mood





	(Fanart) Trading Places 02

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trading Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095044) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
